


Occult Activity

by EndWinterJoy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Past, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Identity Issues, Independent Orphans, M/M, MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT BE CONTINUED, Mild Humor, Multi, Rating May Change, Swearing, Unknown Past, Warnings May Change
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndWinterJoy/pseuds/EndWinterJoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kedatangan seorang laki-laki simpel di suatu pulau berubah 180 derajat ketika ia bertemu dengan perempuan yang penuh dengan misteri di sekolah barunya. Mau tidak mau, ia mendaftar pada klub yang sama dengan perempuan itu dan mempelajari segala rahasia yang terdapat di pulau itu. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua, bersama dengan guru pembimbing klub dan teman-teman mereka bekerja sama untuk memecahkan misteri Helven dan menguak satu persatu rasa ganjil yang familier di antara mereka berdua.</p><p>Dimulai dari Occult Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Err, yah, ini cerita pertamaku yang di-posting. Jika ada kemiripan alur, nama, tempat, maupun peristiwa, mohon dimaafkan karena ini 100% fiksi ciptaan sendiri.

_Seorang gadis muda berlari di salah satu gang gelap Kota Nouk, sesekali melihat ke belakang dengan wajah ketakutan dan mempercepat laju larinya. Seseorang, atau_ sesuatu _sedang mengejarnya, bersembunyi dalam bayangan hitam yang entah ada di mana. Yang pasti, makhluk ini bukanlah salah satu yang menerima kehadiran seseorang sembarangan. Bukti pastinya, suara seperti besi tajam yang bergesekan dengan seng terdengar seiring gadis itu berlari di kegelapan, berusaha untuk menjauh dari apapun yang mengejarnya._

 

_Sampai akhirnya dia terpojok._

 

_Gang itu berakhir dengan jalan buntu, dinding tinggi yang menghadangnya untuk melanjutkan pelarian lebih jauh lagi itu terlihat begitu ganjil. Terutama cat di dinding itu yang berwarna hitam dan membentuk suatu simbol bintang di tengah lingkaran._ Pentagram _. Gadis itu melihat ke belakang, surai karamel panjang yang bergelombang menyembunyikan luka sobekan pada pundak kirinya, disebabkan oleh ayunan sebilah besi yang tajam._

 

“Hihihi...” 

 

_Tawa mengerikan itu muncul di dalam bayang-bayang hitam dari jalan yang baru saja ditempuh oleh sang gadis. Suara yang amat tidak biasa dan mengirim rasa dingin di sepanjang tulang belakangnya._

 

“Aku menemukanmu~”

 

_Teriakan berdarah menggema di gang itu, dengan cipratan darah mengenai simbol pentagram hitam kelam di kegelapan malam. Bulan sabit yang bersinar terang, seakan menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang besar baru saja terjadi. Di dalam gang itu tinggal sebuah_ mayat _yang tergeletak naas, dan senyuman lebar mengerikan yang hilang dalam bayang-bayang._

 

~*~

 

Nouk, sebuah daerah perkotaan yang terletak pada sebuah pulau yang tidak dipetakan, bernama Helven. Hanya manusia yang berpengetahuan Geologis profesional saja yang dapat menyimpulkan letak pulau aneh ini, ataupun yang tersesat dalam merantau. Empat pulau kecil di sekeliling Helven juga memiliki beberapa keuntungan tertentu, tapi legenda mengatakan, pulau-pulau kecil ini menjaga Helven dari dunia luar yang mulai menumbuhkan teknologi modern dan tetap menjaga mitos-mitos aneh dari pulau utama itu.

 

Pulau-pulau itu berada tepat di utara, selatan, barat, dan timur dari Helven, seolah memang disengaja. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mustahil untuk menempuh perjalanan menuju pulau-pulau kecil itu _kecuali_ kau ingin hilang di tengah laut. Hanya segelintir orang yang berhasil, dan beberapa mengalami trauma ringan saat kembali, mengatakan bahwa seekor _naga laut_ yang marah akan memakan mereka, beberapa juga bersaksi menyaksikan _burung besar_ yang siap menyambar, bahkan versi mini dari segitiga bermuda.

 

Walaupun begitu, pulau-pulau itu memiliki nama yang cukup mistis sekaligus mengesankan.

 

Pulau yang berada di utara bernama _Prota_ , yang berarti _pertama_. Karena itu adalah pulau pertama yang muncul dengan sendirinya di sekitar Helven menurut para geologis, entah bagaimana cara sebuah pulau dapat muncul dalam waktu semalam.

 

Pulau yang berada di selatan bernama _Vrachos_ , yang berarti _batu_. Alasan itu cukup masuk akal karena pulau itu tidak seperti pulau pada umumnya yang memiliki tanah atau rumput, tempat itu terdiri dari batu dan batu yang tidak pernah terkikis.

 

Pulau yang berada di barat bernama _Orykto_ , yang berarti _mineral_. Hal ini dikarenakan orang-orang yang pergi ke pulau itu dan kembali selalu membawa paling tidak sebongkah batu mulia sebelah kepalan tangan anak kecil, ini menjadi kemungkinan bahwa pulau itu kaya akan bahan tambang.

 

Pulau yang berada di timur bernama _Froura_ , yang berarti _penjaga_. Karena kebanyakan orang yang melihat _monster_ yang selalu muncul dari arah timur atau lebih tepatnya pulau ini sehingga banyak orang menduga pulau itu adalah rumah mereka, atau paling tidak kebanyakan dari mereka.

 

Sebagian kecil dari pulau utama, Helven, ditumbuhi oleh hutan yang sangat subur dan indah pada siang hari, tapi pada malam hari sangatlah berbahaya untuk berada di sana karena rumor yang beredar tentang makhluk-makhluk yang menghuninya. Tapi seluruh rumor itu anehnya tidak mengganggu aktivitas masyarakat Kota Nouk kecuali kewaspadaan mereka dan berita-berita yang termuat di koran. Selain itu, mereka tampak terbiasa dengan semua hal ganjil.

 

Bukan berarti kedatangan seseorang dapat memecahnya.

 

~*~

 

“Kelas, kita mendapat murid baru hari ini.” Kim menepuk tangannya 3 kali untuk mendapat perhatian murid-murid kelas X-A.

 

Kim adalah wali kelas X-A yang dikenal sebagai cukup jenius walaupun tinggi badannya hanya 162,5 cm paling tidak, sebagai bukti adalah bahwa tahun ini adalah tahun kedua dia menjadi guru di umur 14 tahun, tapi anehnya dia tidak bertumbuh lagi dan berhenti sampai di sana. Tapi di sinilah dia, memakai sepasang kacamata berbingkai cokelat kokoa dengan seragam guru laki-laki dan setumpuk buku pelajaran. Masih menjadi misteri mengapa seorang guru perempuan di Nouk High School memakai pakaian laki-laki atau bagaimana seluruh siswa sepertinya cukup mengerti untuk tidak membantahnya.

 

“Baiklah, selain murid baru, dia juga baru saja pindah ke Kota Nouk.” Kim mengetuk ujung penggaris besi 50 cm di mejanya. “Aku tidak ingin dia merasa tidak nyaman di kelas ini, jadi jangan menyindir atau mengganggunya. Terutama _kau_.”

 

Kata-kata yang penuh penekanan itu tidak terlihat berpengaruh pada subjek yang memberikan cengiran tidak berdosa. Rupanya tidak seluruh murid kelas X-A takut kepada Guru Kim, karena masih ada yang nekat untuk menertawakannya secara terang-terangan.

 

Atau lebih tepatnya, _sinting_.

 

“Kau bisa masuk sekarang.” Nada bicara Kim yang melembut itu menandakan bahwa dia memang mencoba untuk membuat siswa baru itu nyaman.

 

Langkah kaki ringan terdengar dan sesosok laki-laki yang cukup pendek untuk mayoritas seusianya, sekitar 162 cm, masuk ke dalam kelas dan berhenti di depan untuk menghadap seisi kelas. Dia memiliki surai hitam lembut pendek sepanjang tengkuk yang berantakan dengan beberapa helai rambut mencuat di atas kepalanya dan poni menyamping ke kanan, hampir menutupi salah satu mata hijau laut indah berkilau yang penuh dengan semangat dan kehidupan di balik sepasang kacamata berbingkai hitam, terutama dengan bulu mata yang cukup panjang menghiasinya, cocok dengan hidung yang tidak terlalu mancung dan bibir _plum_ yang hampir penuh. Lekuk wajahnya begitu lembut dan halus, seperti perempuan, terutama dengan postur tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih kurus dari rata-rata dan otot yang tidak terlihat. Dia memakai seragam Nouk High yang berupa kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan celana hitam mengkilap, juga sepasang sepatu hitam yang baru disemir dan kaos kaki putih polos, selain itu, di menenteng tas hitam. Hal yang paling ganjil dari penampilannya adalah bahwa dia memakai sarung tangan hitam tak berjari di tangan kanannya, dan fakta bahwa lengan kanannya diperban tipis menutupi sepenuhnya. Sekilas, ia memperbaiki letak kacamata berbingkai hitam kelam yang bertengger di batang hidungnya untuk sedikit lebih menutupi matanya

 

“Namaku Percy Jackson.” Dia membungkuk pelan sembari mengeluarkan suara _medium barritone_. “Aku harap kita bisa saling membantu mulai sekarang.”

 

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari bangku paling ujung belakang yang bersebelahan dengan jendela. Para murid yang lain mengacuhkan kekehan itu karena sang pelaku memang sering sekali bertingkah tidak tahu malu, dan bahkan dengan sangat gilanya bisa membuat kepala sekolah mereka menderita demam selama 3 hari karena lelucon _Air Kolam Beku_ yang dilakukannya hanya karena orang itu menghina pekerjaannya. Dia sudah tidak waras lagi.

 

Atau mungkin tidak punya akal sehat _sama sekali_.

 

“Err, yah, kau akan duduk di sebelah _nya_.” Bahkan Kim pun sedikit tidak tega menyebutkan namanya keras-keras karena alasan yang cukup untuk dimengerti.

 

“Baiklah.” Percy berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, merasakan beberapa tatapan bersimpati dari murid-murid yang dia lewati, sebelum menaruh tas dan duduk di bangku.

 

Tapi tak disangka, begitu ia menghempaskan badannya ringan ke tempat duduk barunya, sebuah tangan terulur padanya dari arah tempat duduk di sebelah jendela yang paling ujung, tempat duduk _nya_.

 

“Salam kenal! Aku PJ!”

 

Dia tidak menyangka ini terjadi.

 

Bahkan seluruh kelas sempat tersentak kaget dengan suara _alto_ yang cukup keras itu, dan serentak menoleh pada asal suara yang dimiliki oleh murid paling aneh dan sinting di kelas X-A. Awalnya Percy juga tidak menyangka bahwa murid seperti itu sebenarnya adalah seorang _perempuan_ , tapi orang itu sedang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, menyondorkan tangannya dengan cengiran lebar menghias wajahnya yang tergolong tomboi. Mungkin hal seperti ini sudah biasa, tapi tetap saja suara keras yang tiba-tiba di kelas yang sebelumnya hening bisa memutuskan urat kesabaran seseorang terlebih dahulu.

 

PJ, seperti yang dia katakan, memiliki paras yang sangat familier di mata Percy. Surai hitam lembut sepanjang paha yang diikat _ponytail_ rendah dan poni miring ke kanan yang hampir menutupi salah satu matanya, sepasang mata berwarna cokelat tua hampir hitam dengan kilau bersemangat dan penuh kehidupan, lekuk wajah yang lembut, dan senyumannya terlihat begitu akrab, seolah mereka adalah keluarga yang lama tak berjumpa. Pakaian dari gadis itu amat sangat tidak biasa. Bagaimana tidak jika seorang perempuan memakai seragam _laki-laki_ , dengan sedikit tidak rapi, terutama tingkahnya yang tidak memberi kesan bahwa setiap peraturan dan tata krama akan dipatuhinya.

 

Tapi tetap begitu _familier_.

 

“Eh, ya, senang berkenalan denganmu juga.” Percy menerima uluran tangan itu yang dikiranya adalah jabatan, tapi apa daya jika ternyata PJ menarik tangan kanannya itu dan menginspeksi perban tipis di lengannya.

 

Kedua manik cokelat tua yang misterius itu menyipit dan menyusuri setiap bagian perban, seperti mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Hal ini tentunya mengejutkan Percy, tapi tanpa alasan, dia merasa bahwa PJ tidak akan melukainya, dan dia _percaya_ padanya. Ini terbukti saat PJ melepas tangan kanannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahu, seulas cengiran terukir di wajahnya yang bisa saja tergolong keren. Percy sendiri sedikit mengusap lengan kanannya, namun cengiran PJ sedikit mempengaruhinya hingga ia tersenyum kecil.

 

“PJ!” Kim memanggil dengan garang. “Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengganggunya!”

 

Si subjek masih tampak tidak terpengaruh dan tersenyum jahil pada gurunya. “ _Ups_.” Dia menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek pada Kim.

 

“Terserah padamu,” desah Kim lelah. “Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran Sejarah sekarang. Seperti yang kalian tahu, pulau Helven memiliki banyak sejarah berharga seperti...”

 

Kim terus menerangkan tentang pulau Helven dan sejarah-sejarahnya yang melegenda. Percy sedikit kesusahan untuk mengikuti, tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa mengerti sebagian besar yang diterangkan oleh Kim. Saat ia melihat ke samping, ke arah bangku PJ, ternyata gadis itu tidak memerhatikan pelajaran terlalu banyak. Kadang ia memang mengangkat kepala untuk memerhatikan papan tulis, tapi dia lebih sering menuliskan sesuatu pada _notebook_ putih yang masih baru, entah itu tulisan atau coretan. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah bahwa saat ini dia terlihat begitu serius dengan alis bertaut dan bibir membentuk garis lurus yang sedikit melengkung ke atas.

 

_'Dia bisa serius seperti itu?’_ Percy sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan drastis PJ.

 

Mungkin saja PJ memang seorang jenius, sebagai buktinya adalah fakta bahwa umurnya masih 13 tahun dan ia sudah berada di tingkat pertama SMA. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kim, tapi tetap saja, perubahan drastis pada sikap kurang dari semenit termasuk _abnormal_. Jika dipikir-pikir, kedua orang itu sangat misterius. Bagaimana tidak jika mereka secara teknis seperti memiliki beberapa pembicaraan tentang suatu _klub_ yang dalam masa kritis. Yah, Kim adalah seorang guru, jadi walaupun dia bertanggung jawab pada suatu klub, tetap saja dia tidak bisa dibilang sebagai anggota.

 

Tapi itu adalah permulaan.

 

~*~

 

“Pembunuhan lagi?” Kim berdecih sebal sembari membuang koran harian yang dibacanya sembarangan, kedua lengannya disilangkan. “Apa orang itu serius untuk membunuh gadis-gadis tidak bersalah?”

 

“Err, Kim, sebenarnya kenapa aku tidak boleh keluar kelas terlebih dahulu?” Percy menapak tidak pasti saat gurunya itu menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

 

“Oh, ya, maaf, aku sedikit sebal dengan pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, sampai-sampai salah bicara.”

 

“Pembunuhan... berantai?”

 

“Kau tidak tahu?” Kim menepuk kepalanya sendiri. “Ah iya, kau masih baru di Kota Nouk. Begini, sekitar seminggu yang lalu, seorang gadis dari area distrik pelabuhan ditemukan meninggal di sebuah gang. Caranya meninggal sungguh tragis, perutnya tercabik-cabik dan _uterus_ yang menghilang. Kepolisian sempat mengira itu adalah pembunuhan satu kali, namun keesokan harinya, satu lagi gadis dibunuh dengan cara yang sama di sebuah gang lain, kali ini ada di dekat pusat kota. Semenjak itu, setiap harinya ada satu gadis yang meninggal dengan uterus mereka menghilang.”

 

“Mengerikan sekali...” Wajah Percy memucat sehingga kulitnya yang berwarna cokelat pucat itu hampir seputih susu. “Mengapa ada yang membunuh gadis-gadis tidak bersalah seperti mereka?”

 

“Entah.” Kim mengangkat bahu.

 

“Karena metode pembunuhannya, dia dipanggil _Jack The Ripper_.”

 

Kedua remaja itu menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat PJ duduk di kursi terdepan dengan kedua kakinya disilangkan di atas meja. Dia membuka-buka _notebook_ putihnya dan menelusuri jari rampingnya di setiap tulisan atau coretan seolah sedang mencari _sesuatu_. Ekspresinya sulit untuk dibaca, karena di balik seringainya ada sebuah kekesalan yang bercampur dengan semangat.

 

“Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!” Percy menunjuk gadis itu dengan sedikit horor.

 

“Percakapan kalian sepertinya penting, jadi aku menguping saja.” PJ tersenyum cerah tidak berdosa sebelum kembali ke wajah sebelumnya dan kembali menelusuri buku. “Seperti yang aku katakan, dia adalah _Jack The Ripper_ menurut metode pembunuhannya. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa _Jack The Ripper_ yang sebenarnya. Banyak spekulasi seperti wanita yang ingin memiliki bayi, tapi tidak bisa karena kelainan pada uterus-nya. Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang lelaki yang ingin berganti kelamin, tapi tidak dapat melakukannya dengan sempurna tanpa uterus. Kedua spekulasi ini beralasan atas rasa cemburu pada hal yang dimiliki orang lain yang tidak dapat dimiliki oleh mereka sendiri. Tapi mengapa harus bersusah payah jika ternyata keduanya _salah_?”

 

“Apa maksudmu, PJ?” Kim terlihat tertarik dengan kesimpulan anak didiknya.

 

“Sebagaimana berbakatnya seseorang, _tidak ada_ yang bisa menghilang di jalanan ramai saat malam hari begitu saja, kecuali ninja. Dan mayatnya baru ditemukan pada pagi hari. Ketika hasil autopsi mengatakan bahwa kematian sekitar tengah malam, aku merasa ada hal yang ganjil dari sana. Seorang gadis, tidak peduli seperti apa mereka, paling tidak akan berteriak sekeras mungkin sebelum dibunuh. Jadi mengapa tidak ada yang mendengarnya di tengah perkotaan yang dihuni satu setengah juta jiwa?”

 

“M-mungkin si pembunuh menutup mulutnya.” Percy mencoba untuk berpikiran logis.

 

“Salah. TKP-nya berupa gang sempit yang sepi, jadi suara sekecil apapun akan menggema dan terdengar oleh orang luar. Lagipula, selama seminggu ini tidak hujan pada malam hari, jadi mustahil ada yang dapat meredam suara itu. Dan mengapa harus pada gang sempit, saat beberapa tempat terbengkalai bisa menjadi tempat yang cocok. Di Kota Nouk, ada banyak sekali rumah-rumah tua yang tidak terpakai, jadi banyak yang menduga tempat-tempat itu. Aku tahu seorang pembunuh berantai memang _psikopat_ , tapi paling tidak mereka masih memiliki akal untuk melakukan satu atau dua hal untuk menyembunyikan mayat, bukan hanya membiarkannya tergeletak membusuk untuk dapat tercium dan ditemukan di tempat yang menyeramkan. Siapapun yang melakukannya pasti bukan orang biasa, bisa saja orang luar atau yang belum terdata di Nouk. Tapi kalian sudah tahu bahwa pendataan masyarakat di kota ini sangat tepat sehingga tidak ada penduduk yang tidak terdata, tetap maupun tamu.”

 

“Jadi kemungkinan besar orang ini adalah _penyeludup_ yang berhasil kemari tanpa diketahui?” Kim menyimpulkan.

 

“Mungkin. Tapi Nouk sangat tegas pada pemeriksaan, jadi selama ini tidak ada kasus transaksi pasar gelap di sekitar Nouk. Yang pasti, siapapun orang ini sangat berbakat dalam hal ninja. Kau tahu, bersembunyi dan membunuh dengan cepat?”

 

“Apa hal yang kau simpulkan dari situ?” Percy bertanya dengan was-was karena sejauh ini apa yang dikatakan PJ sangat masuk akal.

 

Gadis berambut hitam itu menyeringai, matanya berkilat penuh suatu emosi yang sulit dijelaskan. Seperti suatu emosi saat seseorang mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. “Aku akan butuh senter,” katanya.

 

~*~

 

Percy keluar dari Supermarket dengan tas plastik daur ulang berisikan bahan-bahan makanan untuk satu orang. Ketika ia menoleh ke atas, langit sudah mulai menggelap, menandakan bahwa malam akan segera datang cepat atau lambat. Percy mendesah berat dan menapakkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang berada sedikit di pinggir kota. Seiring waktu berlalu dengan kakinya yang berjalan, hawa dingin mulai muncul dan menggelitik punggungnya.

 

Malam ini dia memakai semacam jaket sweater merah api dengan kaos hitam putih berlengan panjang, kaki rampingnya terbungkus oleh celana _jeans_ biru tua yang sedikit terlalu panjang dan sepatu sepanjang mata kaki cokelat dengan kaos kaki hitam. Di lehernya terlilit longgar syal cokelat batang dan terpasang nyaman di kepalanya adalah topi wol abu-abu hijau. Memang pakaiannya sangat nyaman dan hangat untuk dipakai di tengah musim semi, tapi entah kenapa malam ini hawa dingin begitu menusuk.

 

Semakin lama Percy berjalan, semakin sepi jalanan yang ia lewati. Dia cukup bingung sebenarnya, karena menurut Kim, Nouk adalah kota yang aktif pada malam hari sekalipun karena banyaknya pertokoan yang buka. Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi amat sangat sepi tanpa kehidupan adalah hal yang cukup _ganjil_. Kaki-kakinya yang cukup panjang berjalan semakin cepat ketika dia merasa suatu kehadiran, perasaan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya ketika sebuah suara aneh tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

 

Suara bilah _pisau_ yang bergesekan dengan seng.

 

Secara reflek, dia berlari, berusaha untuk menjauh dari apapun yang mengikutinya. Tidak mungkin itu adalah pembunuh berantai, dia ini laki-laki, bukan seorang perempuan matang. Entah karena hanya tempat itu yang dirasanya paling aman, kakinya membawa si surai hitam itu ke depan gerbang sekolahnya sendiri, Nouk High School. Dia sedikit terpaku. Siapa sangka sekolahnya akan terlihat menyeramkan seperti ini di malam hari. Seolah ada hawa tidak enak menguak _keluar_ dari tempat itu.

 

“Aneh...” Dia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak melihat siapapun, lalu menelan ludah dan mendorong pelan gerbang sekolahnya yang biasanya terbuka dari pagi hingga menjelang malam. Suara perpaduan besi yang berkarat terdengar ricuh di udara malam yang berat.

 

Namun suara itu tidak berasal dari gerbang itu.

 

Percy seketika menoleh ke belakang, dan apa yang dilihatnya _sungguh_ mengerikan. Tepat di belakangnya, sekitar 5-6 meter, berdiri sesosok makhluk yang memiliki kaki dan tangan yang amat kurus dan panjang, badannya lonjong dan rata dengan balutan mantel jaman _Victoria_ Inggris ditambah topi panjang yang menutupi kepalanya yang...

 

_Hancur_.

 

“Guh!” Percy terlonjak ke belakang sehingga punggungnya menabrak gerbang.

 

Wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Dagingnya terkelupas dan menampakkan terkorak kotor dan busuk, bahkan sudah hancur di beberapa bagian. Bola matanya hilang satu dan mendelik seram. Namun anehnya, senyumannya amat sangat lebar, dagingnya yang terkoyak tetap lentur dan merenggang ke kedua sisi wajahnya yang hancur. Senyuman itu begitu lebar dan menyakitkan sehingga bahkan Percy merasa ngeri saat melihatnya. Di dalam genggamannya adalah sebilah pisau berkarat yang berlumuran _darah._

 

_“Hihihi...”_ Bahkan suaranya pun mengubah udara menjadi lebih berat dari seharusnya. _"_ _Aku mendapatkanmu...”_

 

Percy terpaku, punggungnya masih menghantam gerbang dengan kedua tangannya memeluk tas belanjaan yang dia bawa. Ini cukup membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti. Bagaimana tidak jika secara teknis dia sedang diburu oleh sesosok makhluk aneh dan akan segera membunuhnya sekarang?

 

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?_ _"_  Sebuah suara menggema di dalam kepalanya, suara yang sedikit memaksa. _"_ _Kau harus lari."_

 

Percy tentunya mematuhi perkataan suara itu. Seberapa dia mementingkan harga dirinya, siapapun pasti akan mematuhi kata hati mereka di saat genting seperti sekarang. Dia berbalik dan mendobrak paksa gerbang besar itu hingga terlempar ke dinding yang bersebelahan dengannya, kaki-kakinya yang cukup panjang terus berlari. Langkah kakinya yang berpadu dengan suara gemerisik dedaunan seperti menunjukkan suatu _soundtrack_ yang tepat untuk pelarian. Dia harus segera pergi dari makhluk itu, apapun yang terjadi. Percy tidak menoleh ke belakang, tapi suara-suara gemerisik yang makin menjadi lebih dari cukup untuk memberitahukan jika makhluk itu sedang mengejarnya, ditambah suara gesekan pisau berkaratnya dengan udara sebagai pertanda bahwa dia sedang mengayunkan bilah menjijikan itu.

 

_'Makhluk itu buta_ gender _, ya?'_ batinnya sebal.

 

Dia berlari memasuki gedung Nouk High dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Walaupun lajunya sudah cukup cepat dan menambah setiap detiknya, tapi tetap saja perasaan bahwa makhluk itu berada di posisi yang sama masih terasa. Seberapa cepatnya dia berlari, makhluk itu akan selalu berada sekitar 7 meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Hal ini perlahan menumbuhkan rasa penasaran pada diri Percy.  Tapi dia tetap berlari, melewati pintu-pintu kelas, menyusuri koridor, menaiki tangga. Dia lelah untuk kabur, tapi dia juga tidak ingin mati. Dia baru saja sampai di kota Nouk dan mati setelah melewati satu hari?

 

_‘Nasib tidak memihakku hari ini!’_

 

Percy mendobrak sebuah pintu dan berhenti berlari setelah badannya hampir menabrak pagar jeruji kawat tinggi. Dia melihat ke atas dan tampaklah langit malam kota Nouk. Seketika, yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah bahwa dia berada di atap sekolah sekarang. Jalan buntu.

 

_“Kena kau sekarang~”_

 

Percy menoleh ke belakang dan matanya melebar dengan horor. Badannya perlahan mundur hingga berhimpitan dengan jeruji kawat itu. Tas plastik daur ulang yang sedari tadi dibawa olehnya jatuh ke lantai dan isinya berhamburan.

 

Sebilah pisau berkarat teracung di depan wajahnya.

 

Wajah mengerikan itu sungguh mengganggunya, salah satu alasannya adalah karena wajah itu berada tepat di depannya, bersebelahan dengan bilah pisau yang mungkin akan mengenainya sebentar lagi. Percy lebih menekan kepalanya pada jeruji besi itu untuk mencegah wajah menjijikan itu untuk mendekat, tapi dia tetap menjaga jarak dengan pisau itu, walaupun tawa mengerikan menggema di udara.

 

“Apa kau gila?” Dia memprotes dengan keberanian yang telah dikumpulkan. “Mereka bilang kau _hanya_ membunuh perempuan!”

 

Tawa itu terhenti sejenak. _"_ _Aku tetap tidak suka laki-laki berwajah cantik!"_  bentaknya untuk pertama kali. _"_ _Mereka menyengsarakan hidupku saat masih dalam tubuh fana, mereka menghancurkan duniaku yang seharusnya sempurna!”_

 

“Tapi _aku_ tidak bersalah.”

 

_“Tidak, tidak, kau tidak bersalah.”_ Dia mengacungkan pisau itu pada leher putih Percy yang sedikit terselimuti syal. _“Tapi wajah yang kau miliki yang bersalah padaku selama ratusan tahun!”_

Makhluk itu mengangkat pisaunya dan menghujamnya kepada wajah Percy. Si surai hitam menutup matanya dengan erat, bersiap-siap untuk merasakan sakit yang tidak dapat dilupakan. Tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun, hanya suara dentingan keras dan teriakan melengking. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus kencang saat sebuah _tawa_ terdengar. Tawa yang tidak mengerikan untuk mengirim rasa dingin di sekujur tubuh.

 

Tawa kemenangan.

 

Percy membuka matanya dengan cepat dan tersentak kagum pada apa yang ada di depannya.

 

Pergelangan tangan makhluk itu terikat oleh tali tebal seperti kabel baja, menariknya dengan kuat sehingga pisau dalam genggamannya terjatuh. Dan pelaku dari penyelamatan itu adalah seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ rendah dengan poni miring ke kanan dan manik cokelat tua hampir hitam, hanya ada satu orang di seluruh sekolah yang memiliki penampilan seperti itu.

 

“ _PJ_!”

 

“Kau harusnya lebih berhati-hati dalam memilih target, _Jack The Ripper_.” PJ menarik tali kabel itu lebih kuat dengan sekali sentakan sehingga _Jack The Ripper_ jatuh pada punggungnya.

 

_“Kau!”_ desisnya. _“Berani-beraninya kau mengatakan namaku sekeras itu!”_

"Mungkin karena aku memang _masokis_.” PJ menyeringai licik. “Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dilakukan roh hantu sepertimu di kota Nouk?”

 

_“Bukan urusanmu!”_

 

“Baiklah, sepertinya kau sendiri tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk tetap berada di sini.” PJ berjalan ke arah pisau berkarat yang tergeletak di depan Percy yang masih telalu terkejut untuk bergerak, dia melihat tas plastik di samping laki-laki itu. “Hey, Percy, malam yang buruk untuk belanja, yah?”

 

“A-aku‒”

 

PJ tersenyum kecut. “Tidak apa-apa, selama aku ada di sini, akan aku coba untuk melindungimu dari Jack The Ripper, paling tidak sampai‒”

 

“Awas!”

 

Teriakan Percy memiliki alasan, tentunya. _Jack The Ripper_ sudah menjulang tinggi di belakang PJ dengan senyumannya yang menakutkan. PJ berbalik dan secara naluriah mengayunkan pisau berkarat itu pada dada sang hantu, tepat mengenai jantungnya. Seketika, tubuh _Jack The Ripper_ roboh dengan cairan hitam merebes keluar dari lukanya, mungkin itu adalah darahnya. Perlahan, tubuhnya menghilang ketika angin semakin berhembus, terpecah menjadi sobekan-sobekan seperti kertas dan musnah. PJ hanya menatap tempat dimana hantu itu sebelumnya berbaring dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut.

 

“Hah.” Dia akhirnya menggeleng kecewa. “Aku tidak mengira _Jack The Ripper_ yang ditakuti selemah ini. Ck, aku sedikit kecewa.”

 

“Kau... kau menyelamatkanku!” Percy akhirnya berkata. “Bagaimana kau bisa melacaknya?!”

 

“Eh?” PJ melihat laki-laki itu. “Aku hanya berkeliaran di sekolah ketika aku mendengar suara gerbang dibanting. Aku bergegas ke sana, tapi aku tidak dapat menemukanmu. Kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki menggema di dalam gedung, tapi terlalu redam. Jadi aku pergi ke lapangan dengan sedikit sugesti untuk bisa menemukan orang lain yang berada di sekolah selain aku sendiri. Dan benar saja, aku menoleh ke atap dan melihat bayangan sekaligus _aura_ mencekam. Aku bergegas ke ruang penyimpanan untuk mengambil kabel yang cukup kuat dan segera berlari ke sini. Apa yang aku lihat adalah kau seorang roh hantu balas dendam yang hampir memutuskan urat nadimu. Untung saja aku sudah membuat simpul di perjalanan, jadi sisanya adalah yang baru saja kau lihat.”

 

Percy mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk mencerna seluruh informasi yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu. Dia tidak menyangka PJ akan menduga semua ini. Untung saja PJ sedang berada di sekolah, jika tidak, mungkin Percy tidak akan hidup untuk melihat hari esok. Sepertinya murid paling sinting di kelas X-A tidak begitu sinting juga.

 

“Apa yang kau _lakukan_ di sekolah?” Percy memunguti barang belanjaannya yang berhamburan.

 

“Sebenarnya tadi siang saat pulang sekolah, ada yang mengisi sepatu gantiku dengan saus tomat di rak sepatu, jadi aku membalas dendam dengan mengoleskan mayo di laci mejanya.” PJ ikut membantu Percy. “Mereka kira aku tidak bisa melacak pelakunya jika ada saksi mata, ya?”

 

Percy terpaku dengan wajah sulit dipercaya. Dia meralatnya, PJ _memang_ sinting.

 

Tapi walaupun gadis itu sinting, paling tidak dia menepati janjinya untuk melindungi Percy saat itu. Laki-laki itu dapat melihat luka kecil di pipi kiri gadis itu yang masih segar dan sedikit darah mengalir keluar yang kemudian berhenti dengan sendirinya, sementara Percy hanya merasa tulang belakangnya sakit dari benturan sebelum bertemu PJ. Dia merasa bahwa PJ _pantas_ untuk dipercaya.

 

“Lain kali, _larilah_.”

 

Perkataan PJ sukses untuk mengagetkan Percy, tapi dia mengabaikannya, karena tidak mungkin suara yang berbicara di dalam kepalanya adalah PJ. Itu tidak masuk akal.

 

Mungkin.


	2. The Occult Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy tidak menyangka dia akan memasuki klub terkuno dan terkeren seantero sekolah. Paling tidak menurut opini ketuanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanpa Beta, jadi maaf jika typo bertebaran!

“Apa?!” Percy membulatkan matanya dan sedikit melompat ke belakang hingga ia menabrak meja.

“Itu dramatis.” Kim membenahi kacamatanya yang miring. “Aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa kau harus memilih paling tidak satu klub untuk dikerjakan saat pulang sekolah. Banyak siswa melakukannya karena mereka suka berada di sekolah lebih lama. Aku tahu kau tinggal sendiri, dan walaupun pembunuhan Jack The Ripper itu tidak lagi terjadi selama 3 hari ini, paling tidak kau tidak akan merasa sendirian di rumahmu.”

“Tapi...” Percy bermain dengan jari-jarinya. “Aku tidak tahu apa ini akan berhasil...”

“Jangan khawatir tentang itu.” Kim menyondorkan selembar kertas pada laki-laki itu. “Kau cukup mendata beberapa klub yang kau anggap menarik, dan mungkin kau bisa masuk ke salah satunya jika ketua klub menyetujui. Aku akan menunggu sampai hari Sabtu, jadi kau bisa habiskan waktumu dengan itu.”

Percy menerima kertas putih dengan deretan huruf-huruf rapi itu. Dia menelusuri setiap kata, mulai dari nama klub, jumlah anggota nama ketua, ruang aktivitas, bahkan promosi mereka. Setiap klub begitu penuh dengan anggota, sampai Percy sendiri bingung dengan pilihannya. Tapi kemudian matanya tertuju pada deretan paling terakhir. Klub yang hanya memiliki satu anggota, tanpa data nama ketua maupun promosi.

“Apakah setiap murid kelas X masuk ke salah satu klub?” Dia menolah pada wali kelasnya.

“Sebenarnya tidak wajib, tapi sejauh ini, semuanya mendaftar untuk klub,” jelas Kim. “Ada apa?”

“Erm, klub ini.” Percy menunjuk pada deret paling terakhir. “Occult Club, hanya memiliki satu anggota, tanpa nama ketua maupun promosi. Apakah anggota dari klub itu tidak ingin memperbanyak anggota?”

Wajah Kim berubah masam saat Percy mengatakannya. Dia hanya mendesah dan menghempaskan diri di kursi meja kelasnya. “Klub itu, ya?” Kim bahkan terdengar frustasi. “Ya, mungkin memang itu tujuannya. Kau tahu, Percy, setiap guru bertanggung jawab atas satu atau dua klub, tapi yang satu ini... tidak ada yang tahan mengurusinya selama 5 menit sekalipun. Memang banyak sekali guru-guru di Nouk High, dan beberapa belum bertanggung jawab atas klub, tapi mereka tidak akan pernah berani mengajukan diri dengan yang satu itu. Alasan mereka sungguh masuk akal. Setiap orang yang bergosip tentang klub ini seolah-olah berbicara tentang makhluk gaib yang akan datang dan mencincangmu kapanpun.”

“Bahkan kau melakukannya.”

“Maaf, hanya saja... kau tahu, walaupun klub ini terdengar membosankan, sehari-hari penuh dengan kejutan.”

~*~

“Hm, ruangan dengan tulisan Occult, ya?” Percy menelusuri setiap pintu yang ia lewati, membaca data yang tertera di setiap ruang.

Ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat di Occult Club karena mungkin saja siapapun yang mengelolanya butuh bantuan. Saat ia mengatakannya pada Kim, wali kelasnya itu terlihat senang bukan main, seperti baru saja menyelesaikan tantangan berat. Entah apa arti dari tingkah lakunya, tapi yang pasti klub ini bukan klub biasa saja. Percy berhenti berjalan di samping sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, kertas nama yang terpasang bertuliskan Occult, jadi ini pasti tempat yang benar. Si surai hitam itu baru saja akan mendorong pintu saat sebuah suara gadis terdengar dari dalam diikuti suara tawa beberapa gadis.

“Klub ini adalah klub gagal!”

Tangan Percy membeku. Ia memutuskan untuk bersandar dan mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan siapapun yang berada di dalam.

“Apa kau tidak punya akal sehat?” Suara gadis itu kembali terdengar. “Oh, tunggu, kau memang tidak punya akal sehat!

Jantung Percy berdetak semakin cepat. Kata-kata itu sungguh menyakitkan, bahkan untuk seseorang yang kebal terhadap cemoohan seperti Percy pun merasa terluka.

“Diamlah, Sherry,” sahut sebuah suara alto yang terdengar marah. “Kau tidak punya hak untuk menjelek-jelekan Occult Club.”

“Benarkan?” Sherry menjawab dramatis. “Maafkan aku kalau begitu, Nona Tidak Tahu Diri.”

Mereka kembali tertawa. Percy hanya merasa aneh dengan suara yang menyahut Sherry, yang diketahuinya sebagai ketua Acrobath Club, sepertinya suara itu pernah didengarnya, terasa sangat bersahabat di telinganya.

“Apalagi maumu selain berusaha untuk merusak aktivitas klub ini?” Suara alto itu tidak melembut sama sekali.

“Apa lagi?” Sherry bahkan terdengar kesal. “Kau sangat bodoh. Bakatmu bisa saja membuatmu diterima di setiap klub, mereka akan mencari-carimu, kau bisa menjadi bintang sekolah. Tapi kau malah berbelok pada klub murahan ini dan pada akhirnya membuat kenakalan yang sering nyaris membuatmu keluar dari Nouk High. Apa kau kira karena kau bisa melakukan semua hal, hidupmu akan menjadi mudah?”

Suara kaca pecah terdengar dari dalam. Percy sudah ingin melompat masuk dan melindungi siapapun pemiliki suara alto itu, tapi bagian kecil dari hati nurani miliknya melarang aksinya dan menyuruhnya untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh. Dia tidak ingin membiarkan Sherry menyakiti gadis itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengganggu mereka, itu tidak adil. Dari suaranya saja, gadis itu pasti tipe yang percaya diri.

“Kau memang egois.” Sherry tetap berbicara. “Setiap orang akan bermimpi, berharap untuk bisa menjadi sepertimu, dan kau menyia-nyiakan segala hal yang telah diberikan kepadamu.”

Sobekan kertas.

“Jika dipikir-pikir, anjing jalanan saja masih lebih baik darimu.”

Meja jatuh.

“Mengelola klub yang tidak punya tujuan semakin memperburuk image yang kau miliki, memperburuk nama sekolah.”

Bantingan kursi.

“Kau pasti tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan klub ini dari seleksi minggu depan, dasar pecundang.”

Lalu suara pecahan kaca ditambah aliran air. Percy kembali merapat ke dinding ketika pintu dibuka dan Sherry serta kelompoknya berjalan ke arah yang lain. Percy menghela napas lega setelah itu. Namun kata-kata Sherry terus menjanggal di pikirannya. Occult Club akan dibubarkan jika gagal dalam seleksi. Percy sudah mencari tahu tentang Occult Club dari Kim dan pustakawan Andrea, dan dia sangat kagum dengan sejarah klub ini. Si surai hitam mengatur napasnya dan membuka pintu perlahan sebelum matanya membulat sempurna dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

“Ah, Percy, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

Seorang PJ yang selama ini selalu dikenal sinting dan kelewat positif duduk di kursi kayu di tengah ruangan yang sudah sangat berantakan dengan pecahan kaca di beberapa tempat dan meja kursi yang sedikit hancur terletak terbalik, bahkan terlihat goresan di beberapa tempat. Tapi yang paling mengejutkannya adalah bahwa PJ basah kuyub dengan darah segar mengalir dari dahi kirinya, pecahan vas dan bunga matahari kecil tergeletak di sekelilingnya. Tatapan matanya kosong, tidak penuh semangat seperti biasanya, dan wajahnya sama sekali tidak memiliki emosi, berbeda dengan seringai yang biasa dia pakai.

PJ terlihat begitu rapuh.

“A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” Percy tergagap.

Tidak diduga, PJ mengeluarkan seringai khasnya. “Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan itu tidak sopan!” Dia menunjuk Percy dan tertawa lantang.

Percy hanya bisa berkedip kaget dengan perubahan yang tiba-tiba itu. Dia tidak menyangka PJ akan mengubah emosinya secepat itu, tapi juga benar-benar tidak masuk akal. PJ terlihat begitu kosong sebelumnya, begitu rapuh dan tidak punya tujuan. Namun dia dengan cepat menjadi ceria dan penuh semangat seperti biasanya. Percy tidak bisa semudah itu mengabaikannya.

“A-aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat Occult Club...” Percy mengamati luka PJ. “Apa kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Oh, ini sudah biasa!” PJ berjalan ke arah meja yang terbalik dan membuka lacinya sehingga beberapa barang berjatuhan. “Maaf dengan kondisi klub sekarang. Barusan ada beberapa... masalah.”

PJ mengambil handuk kecil. Dia mengeringkan kepalanya sambil membersihkan darah dari lukanya, lalu mengambil satu-satunya kursi yang terlihat masih bisa dipakai selain yang dia duduki tadi dan membaliknya kembali, lalu menaruhnya di depan kursi yang satunya.

“Kau bisa duduk.” Percy hanya mematuhi dan duduk di kursi yang masih bagus itu sebelum PJ duduk di kursi lainnya. “Jadi, kau hanya ingin melihat lihat klub yang baru saja kena masalah ini, dan hanya beranggotakan aku saja.”

Percy sedikit tersentak saat itu. Dia memang tahu PJ anggota dari klub ini, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari gadis itu terdengar begitu ambigu. Terutama situasi yang sedikit tidak cocok sekarang. PJ masih terluka, darah yang mengalir dari dahinya belum berhenti sehingga ia masih harus menekan bagian itu dengan handuk. Percy tidak tahu apapun tentang PJ, tapi percakapannya dengan Sherry memberitahunya lebih dari cukup bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya amat berbakat, sangat spesial, namun tidak memiliki tujuan.

Sama sepertinya.

“Er... ini cukup cangguh,” akunya. “Tapi aku dengar minggu depan akan ada seleksi, jadi mungkin aku bisa... membantumu?”

“Membantu...” Suaranya begitu hampa, dengan sedikit kemarahan. “Baiklah, katakan padaku, Percy Jackson, apa definisi dari membantu di pandanganmu, selain fakta bahwa aku sudah tahu kau berada di balik pintu ketika Sherry si Ratu Keanggunan baru saja merusak properti klub yang aku sayangi ini hanya karena aku menolak tawarannya untuk bergabung dengan Acrobath Club sebagai sebuah bantuan.”

Percy tersentak dan menunduk dari cara bicara PJ yang jelas-jelas kesal. “A-aku...” Dia menelan ludah dan menarik napas. “Aku ingin supaya kau menang di seleksi, supaya kau tidak tertindas oleh murid-murid dari klub terkenal, aku tidak ingin kau dikucilkan. Jadi aku ingin benar-benar membantumu, aku tahu apa saja yang terjadi di tempat ini, asal muasal dari Occult Club, perkembangan, dan keadaannya sekarang ini. Mereka mungkin menganggap ini hanya lelucon, tapi Occult Club memiliki potensi yang dapat aku lihat. Melihatmu mengelola klub ini sendirian cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa kau peduli, tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang merusak tempat ini dan melukaimu. Jika seorang PJ tidak pernah menyerah untuk mempertahankan keberadaan Occult Club hingga saat ini, detik ini, maka aku sendiri tidak akan menyerah untuk membantu seseorang yang telah membuktikan padaku arti dari pantang menyerah. Jadi aku ingin sekali bisa menaikkan pangkat klub ini, walau sedikit saja.”

PJ tetap datar, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun yang biasanya ada pada manusia. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali, sampai-sampai Percy ingin tahu jika dia tidak bernapas. Tapi kemudian PJ yang tiba-tiba berdiri mengejutkannya lebih dari cukup, kursi yang diduduki oleh gadis itu jatuh.

“Hah.” Hanya itu responnya.

“Benarkah?” Percy menaikkan suaranya. “Aku sudah mengeluarkan orasi panjang lebar dan heroik, dan kau hanya bilang ‘hah’?!” Dia memijat salah satu pelipisnya sembari menggeleng pasrah, matanya menunjukkan secercah rasa kesal. “Kau lebih membingungkan dari yang aku kira selama ini.”

“Bukan begitu.” PJ melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Percy. “Kurasa pidato singkatmu lebih panjang dan heroik dari yang aku kira. Sempat membuat otak sintingku tidak dapat mencerna untuk beberapa saat.”

“Ya ampun.”

“Yah!” PJ menepuk kedua tangannya sekali, seringai puas terukir di wajah liarnya. “Itu cukup untuk meyakinkanku. Kau beruntung, Perc, selama seminggu aku sudah menulis laporan kesimpulanku tentang Jack The Ripper.”

Percy merinding saat mendengar namanya.

“Kesimpulan yang aku dapatkan dari insiden pembunuhan berantai adalah bahwa ada suatu kekuatan yang membangkitkan jiwanya. Dia pasti meninggal dengan dendam yang cukup kuat hingga bisa tetap memiliki niat buruk seperti itu. Tapi Jack The Ripper adalah seorang psikopat dari dulu sekali, bukan berarti jiwa jahat dapat begitu saja menerobos keluar dari Gerbang Neraka Hades. Pastinya, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi di Helven. Mungkin akan berakibat kebingungan massal saat sesuatu yang lebih aneh muncul. Tetap saja, hanya laporan Jack The Ripper tidak cukup, bahkan jauh di bawah standar.”

PJ menyilangkan tangan dan berjalan kesana kemari di tengah ruangan yang cukup parah itu. Percy sendiri hanya dapat melihat gerak-geriknya, perkataan gadis itu barusan tidak dicerna dengan baik olehnya, tapi yang pasti, PJ tidak puas hanya dengan menulis laporan tentang pembunuh berantai.

“Aku tahu!” Gadis bersurai hitam itu menjentikkan jari dan menyeringai pada Percy.

“Ada apa?”

“Apa kau tahu tentang ilusi?”

~*~

Hari seleksi klub telah tiba.

Percy berada di dalam ruang Occult Club, berjalan dalam lingkaran kegugupan. Ruangan itu sudah diperbaiki olehnya dan PJ di hari pertama, walaupun dia sempat bersikeras PJ harus mengobati lukanya terlebih dahulu, tapi ternyata PJ memiliki pertahanan dan energi yang lebih besar dari yang ia kira. Ruangan itu ternyata cukup sederhana untuk ukuran klub yang dulunya pernah terkenal. Di depan pintu masuk terdapat 2 sofa hijau berkapasitas 3 orang berhadap-hadapan dengan meja kayu oak sepanjang sofa itu menengahi dan vas kaca tembus pandang dengan bunga lily putih, mawar merah, anyelir kuning, dan dedaunan hijau panjang terangkai menjadi satu untuk memperindah meja. PJ sungguh pandai merangkai bunga alami, sulit disangka dia bisa melakukan hal serinci itu tanpa masalah. Di ujung lain ruangan, terdapat papan kayu yang memenuhi setengah dari dinding panjang dengan beberapa artikel koran ditempel dengan pin warna-warni. Juga ada papan tulis putih di dinding yang bersebelahan dan komputer yang baru saja dibeli. Di tengah dari bagian ruangan itu adalah meja persegi yang cukup lebar untuk digunakan 8 orang tanpa merasa sempit dengan ujung melengkung, sebuah vas kaca dengan White Orchid yang menambah kesan mistis. Di antara bagian penerima tamu dan bagian pekerjaan adalah tempat kosong yang bisa digunakan untuk berjalan kesana kemari.

Tepat seperti yang dilakukan Percy.

Seleksi akan dimulai dalam 30 menit dan PJ belum terlihat dimanapun. Percy hampir saja menyumpah keras-keras ketika pintu geser terbuka dan wali kelas X-A masuk ke dalam.

“Kim?!” sentaknya. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“PJ belum memberitahumu?” Kim berdecak sebal. “Aku penanggung jawab Occult Club, yang paling lama tahan karena aku sudah menjadi penanggung jawab sejak kau masuk ke sekolah ini. Jadi aku akan berada di klub saat seleksi.”

Percy hanya dapat menganga kaget, wali kelasnya sendiri, orang yang menceritakan tentang Occult Club seolah sedang menjinakkan bom, adalah bagian dari Occult Club sebagai penanggung jawab. Itu sedikit menjelaskan beberapa perbicaraannya dengan PJ.

“Tunggu, jadi saat itu kau seperti menghina klub ini‒”

“Hanya akting supaya kau mengasihani klub ini. Aku sebenarnya meragukan hal itu akan berhasil, tapi ternyata memang benar. Sungguh suatu keuntungan besar, bukan?”

Percy tidak tahu harus marah atau berterima kasih pada wali kelas yang hampir setara kurang ajar seperti ketua klub ini sendiri. Dia marah karena Kim menipunya, tentu saja. Tapi dia ingin berterima kasih karena jika gadis itu tidak menyarankan Occult Club, ia tidak akan berada di tempat ini sekarang juga dan mengetahui kehebatan dari klub aneh ini. Mungkin dia lebih berterima kasih.

“Dimana dia?” Percy menahan diri untuk menyumpah keras-keras.

“Entahlah.”

Jawaban simpel itu cukup untuk memutuskan urat kesabarannya. Cukup sudah ia disiksa oleh penelitian siang malam selama seminggu, jangan ada lagi yang membuatnya kalang kabut. Memang benar jika selama seminggu ini ia disibukkan oleh penelitian klub sehingga tidak ada waktu sendiri di rumahnya, tapi yang benar saja jika ketua yang selama ini paling berkesan dengan semua aktivitas klub akan terlambat datang seperti ini. Dan ia dengar ketua OSIS sangat sulit terkesan. Ini bukan sesuatu yang boleh saja dianggap remeh.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian pintu terbuka dan PJ berlari masuk dengan kedua alis bertaut sebagai tanda bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah. Kedua orang yang saat itu sedang meminum teh alami untuk berusaha menenangkan diri menoleh pada PJ yang tersenggal-senggal seolah baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sangat fatal. Percy hanya menebak mungkin itu bukan tentang hal yang terlalu parah, atau lebih tepatnya dia berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan tim SAR segera.

“Kita memiliki masalah yang bahkan tim SAR tidak dapat atasi.” Pupus sudah segala harapan laki-laki itu.

“Apa?!” Percy dan Kim berdiri bersamaan, bahkan Kim sampai menjatuhkan kursinya.

“Masalah yang sangat besar. Damn, apa kalian benar-benar perlu bertanya lagi?” PJ mengerutkan keningnya. “Kembali ke masalah. Aku terlambat karena suatu alasan. Di gerbang, aku merasa ada seseorang mengawasi Occult Club dari lapangan dan berusaha menangkapnya. Tentu saja aku harus mengejarnya sampai keluar dari sekolah, tapi dia menghilang begitu saja, cukup misterius. Ketika aku kembali ke sini, ada seseorang yang berbisik padaku.”

PJ berhenti sebentar, wajahnya menunjukkan ketidakpastian, seperti saat ia mengingat suara yang berbisik padanya, ia mengingat sesuatu yang lama.

“Dia menanam bom di suatu tempat di sekolah ini.” Dengan kata-kata terakhir itu, PJ menghembuskan napasnya.

“APA?!” Kali ini Kim yang lebih cepat bereaksi.

“Benar, bom. Lebih tepatnya bom waktu yang akan meledak saat tengah hari.” PJ memasang pose berpikir. “Ia bilang, ‘seribu satu kehancuran tak pernah terselesaikan’.”

“Puitis sekali.”

“A-apa... kenapa harus sekolah ini?” Percy mencengkeram ujung seragamnya.

“Sepertinya kau belum tahu sejarah tempat ini, terutama Nouk High.” Kim menjelaskan. “Nouk selalu menjadi pusat dari segala jenis perekonomian maupun supernatural. Ini memang sedikit aneh, tapi aku rasa Nouk High memiliki banyak sekali murid berpotensi dalam bidang apapun di dunia ini, tempat ini adalah tempat yang begitu berpotensi. Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini dulu sekali. Itu...”

Kim terlihat begitu ragu untuk berkata lebih banyak dan pada akhirnya melamun, walaupun saja Percy sangat ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat Nouk menjadi begitu istimewa.

“Hei, kita harus segera menemukan bom itu, karena, kau tahu, itu adalah BOM WAKTU!” PJ berteriak sangat lantang tepat di telinga mereka.

Kim menjerit kecil saat lamunannya dihentikan secara kasar. Tapi ia mengerti lebih dari cukup bahwa melamun pada saat seperti ini adalah sebuah pelanggaran. “Baik, baik! Jadi tempat apa yang bisa menjadi kehancuran ini?!”

“Aku tidak tahu!” Percy mengacak frustasi rambut hitamnya. “Tolong jangan bertanya pada seseorang yang baru saja pindah ke tempat ini!”

“Seribu kehancuran...” PJ bergumam dan memasang pose berpikir. “Seribu... hm... argumen, masalah... eh?”

Tiba-tiba saja PJ berteriak penuh kesadaran dengan kencang, bahkan sampai Percy sendiri terlonjak kaget oleh teriakan tiba-tiba itu. Dia sempat mengira gumaman PJ adalah tanda awal kegilaan. Tapi apa yang dikatakan gadis itu dengan seringai kemenangan adalah hal yang sungguh mengejutkan.

“Parlletè!”

Benar, Percy tidak salah dengar.

“PJ, ini bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan tentang palet...” Percy memberikan tatapan aneh pada gadis yang memutar kepala ke arahnya.

“Apa‒ bukan itu maksudku! Dengarkan baik-baik, idiot!” PJ berdehem. “Parlletè adalah nama gereja tua yang pernah dibangun di tanah Nouk High dan hancur menjadi reruntuhan karena konflik antar desa. Nouk bukan satu kota ratusan tahun yang lalu. Helven memiliki 2 desa yang telah bermusuhan selama berabad-abad lamanya dan tentu saja perang tidak terhitung lagi. Tapi perang terbesar dari kedua desa itu berada di gereja yang membatasi kedua desa itu, lebih tepatnya Parlletè. Perang itu terjadi setelah sekitar seribu tahun permusuhan mereka. Korban jiwa dari kedua desa sangat banyak sehingga keduanya memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah perjanjian. Supaya tidak ada kehidupan dari salah satu desa menggangu kehidupan yang lain. Tentu, itu menyelesaikan permasalahan. Tapi bukan berarti mereka tidak berhenti saling membenci. Ironis, bukan?”

“Lalu apa hubungannya dengan bom waktu ini?” Kim menaruh tangan kirinya di pinggang dan menunjuk pada PJ.

“Oh, wow, aku tidak tahu jika ternyata seorang guru seperti Kim tidak mengetahui sejarah paling penting dan paling kuno dari Helven.” Seringai PJ bertambah lebar. “Aku sangat kecewa.”

“Aku berusaha sabar, PJ.” Kim mengepalkan tangannya dengan urat kemarahan terlihat jelas di dahi kirinya.

“Baik, ini demi sekolah dan nyawa satu setengah juta jiwa.” Untuk sesaat, Percy dapat melihat PJ tertawa kecil. “Gereja perbatasan dari kedua desa itu bukanlah gereja biasa. Tempat itu terkutuk, dihantui oleh seribu satu roh balas dendam kedua pihak. 500 roh untuk setiapnya, dan satu roh yang menahan. Parlletè adalah gereja terkutuk, tempat peristirahatan terakhir jiwa sesat, dan tempat itu dulu ada di tanah sekolah ini, lebih tepatnya, aula utama.”

“Seribu satu kehancuran yang tak pernah terselesaikan...” Kini giliran Percy untuk bergumam. “Seribu satu kematian.”

“Aula besar.” Kim melebarkan matanya dan mengerang. “Yang benar saja, hampir seluruh murid ada di sana sekarang! Penilaian sudah hampir selesai dan hanya kita saja yang tersisa! Hell, ketua OSIS tidak akan menyukainya!”

Seperti kata mutiara, pintu bergeser terbuka dan seorang pria berumur sekitar 17 tahun berdiri di sana. Rambut pirang rapi anti-gravitasinya terlihat cocok dengan kedua mata kelabu tajam yang menatap datar pada mereka bertiga. Dia tergolong sangat tinggi, bahkan untuk ukuran 17 tahun, sekitar 185 cm. Kulitnya pucat, terlihat cocok dengan rahang tegas dan bibir tipisnya. Badannya sungguh tegap, dan seragam sekolahnya memperlihatkan setengah lengannya yang cukup berotot. Tentu saja ketua OSIS harus memiliki kelebihan seperti itu. Tampan, atletis, pintar, dan kaya. Dia memiliki semuanya, hanya saja...

“Kau akan pergi ke mana?” Nada suara bass yang melengkapi kesempurnaannya sangat datar, dan dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun selain netral.

Tampaknya ketua OSIS adalah tipe monoton. Akut.

“Yo!” PJ berjalan ke arah jendela dan menarik gorden untuk menutupinya dan menghalangi sinar matahari. “Laporan di meja, nyamankan dirimu, kami akan bertemu denganmu di aula besar sebentar lagi!”

Pria itu tidak membuat perubahan raut wajah yang pasti, tapi Percy dapat melihat alisnya sedikit berkedut. “Terserah.” Ia duduk di sofa dan membuka map laporan.

“Ayo!” PJ berlari keluar dan kedua remaja di belakangnya itu mengikuti dengan sedikit kesusahan.

PJ dapat berlari dengan cukup cepat juga, itulah yang disadari oleh Percy. Kaki-kakinya bukanlah yang termasuk jenjang, tapi cukup panjang, tidak heran dia dapat berlari secepat atlet lari Olimpiade jika ia berusaha sekeras mungkin. Tapi yang paling dikagumi oleh Percy adalah stamina dan kelincahan gadis itu. Karena ruang Occult ada di lantai 5, jarak yang harus ditempuh menuju aula besar cukup jauh, belum lagi mereka harus melewati tangga dan sebagainya. Tapi PJ tidak terlihat lelah bahkan saat ia dengan sukses melompati semua anak tangga sekaligus, melesat di bawah papan tulis yang sedang dipindahkan, dan bahkan menikung tajam, semua itu tanpa mengurangi kecepatan. Percy mengetahui alasan mengapa PJ adalah anak yang brilian, jika saja kesintingannya dilenyapkan.

Tentu, saat mereka sampai di aula besar, kebanyakan dari murid sudah berkumpul dan Dance Club memamerkan keahlian mereka. Tempat itu menjadi cukup ramai, tentu saja adalah hal yang sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk mereka semua.

“Bagaimana kita akan menemukan bom itu jika semua orang menghalangi seperti ini?!” Percy setengah berteriak karena suara musik hampir mengalahkan volume suaranya.

“Tidak, kita tidak akan mencari dengan keadaan seperti ini!” PJ menyeringai dan baru saja melangkah ketika Percy menggenggam lengannya.

“Kau tidak akan...”

“Aku akan.”

“Itu memalukan! Kau bisa merusak acara jika kau mengusir semua orang begitu saja!”

PJ tertawa. “Lalu apa peduliku?”

PJ menyentakkan lengannya sehingga genggaman Percy luput. Lalu ia berjalan ke panggung dengan begitu santai, menerobos kerumunan murid-murid, merampas microfon dari tangan salah satu pengurus OSIS, mendorong para Dancer dari panggung dan mengetuk-etuk mic.

“Tes, 1, 2, 3... oke, berfungsi.” Dia berdehem dan berbicara dengan suaranya terdengar menggema dari speaker. “Baiklah semuanya, keluar dari sekolah secepatnya karena ada bom waktu tertanam di aula ini yang akan meledak dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit.”

Semua orang terdiam. Tidak ada suara apapun selama setengah menit sebelum mereka semua tertawa keras. PJ tentu memiringkan kepalanya dengan seringai kalem misterius menghiasi wajah cantik-kerennya. Semua orang mengira ini adalah lelucon, gadis itu selalu memainkan lelucon. Percy hanya dapat mengkerut saat ketua klubnya mendapat tawa menghina dari sebagian besar murid, sementara Kim menampar jidatnya sendiri.

“Bagus sekali, PJ, teknik yang bagus sekali...” gumamnya.

Tak disangka, PJ mengayunkan microfon hingga menghasilkan suara melengking tinggi sehingga semua orang menutup telinga.

“Aku tidak bercanda.” Dia tersenyum lebih misterius, jika itu mustahil. “Kusarankan kalian segera melakukan apa yang aku katakan.”

“Yang benar saja!” sebuah suara berteriak dari kerumunan. Pemiliki suara itu berjalan ke arah panggung, dapat dilihat dari murid yang menghindar dari jalan. “Bualanmu selalu basi!”

“Sherry,” desah PJ. “Aku tidak menyangka kau ada di sini. Kukira kau berada di Gym dan memamerkan teknik akrobatmu seperti biasa.”

“Hmph, paling tidak aku bukan orang gila yang tidak diberi perhatian oleh keluarganya!” Sherry dan kelompoknya tertawa menghina.

“Ouch.” Percy membuat wajah kesakitan.

Kata-kata itu sungguh sangat menyakitkan, dia tahu. Percy sendiri tidak termasuk anak yang mendapat perhatian dari warga desanya, tapi dia memiliki keluarga yang sayang padanya, jadi kata-kata Sherry itu terlalu sadis.

“Hei, Sherry.” Subjek dari kalimat itu diam saat mendengar nada suara yang tidak biasa dari PJ. “Apa kau dapat melihat, aku sedang bercanda atau tidak?”

Senyumannya yang kalem dan misterius terlihat memiliki makna yang begitu dalam, dengan wajah sedikit dimiringkan dan kedua mata terfokus tajam. PJ, anehnya, terlihat begitu serius dan mengancam. Semua orang tidak lagi bersuara, tidak bersuara apapun. Bahkan Kim terkesiap oleh raut wajahnya. Tapi keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh sosok yang mendatangi PJ dari belakang dan menepuk bahunya.

“Aku akan ambil alih dari sini.” Ketua OSIS mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil microfon yang masih berada di genggaman gadis berambut hitam itu.

“Terserah.” PJ menyerahkan benda elektronik itu dan berjalan ke arah lain.

Ketua OSIS mengetuk microfon itu sekali untuk mengetes suara, lalu mendekatkan bibir tipisnya pada alat elektronik itu sehingga suara bass yang ia miliki bergemuruh di semua tempat di aula besar.

“Aku menyarankan kalian untuk melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh ketua Occult Club,” jelasnya dengan kedua matanya yang begitu tajam seperti dapat melihat apa yang ada di pikiran mereka semua. “Kalian tidak dapat menganggap remeh klub itu, karena itu adalah apa yang menentukan hidup kalian.”

Dan saat itu juga, seluruh murid menjerit dan berhamburan keluar. Kim dan Percy, yang masih berada di pintu keluar, segera menyingkir masuk secepatnya. Seseorang secara tidak sengaja mendorong Percy sehingga si surai hitam itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan baru saja akan berciuman dengan lantai. Tapi sebuah tangan kekar yang berotot dengan begitu lihainya melingkar di pinggang rampingnya dan menariknya menjauh dari pintu keluar. Percy dapat mencium dengan samar aroma jeruk dan buku-buku tua, entah mengapa begitu menenangkan.

“Jangan ceroboh.” Suara ketua OSIS berkumandang di pendengarannya, caranya bicara seperti sedang geli dengan reaksi bungkam Percy walaupun tetap memiliki kedataran yang sama.

Percy baru saja menyadari posisinya. Lengan kanan ketua OSIS melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat hingga Percy secara tidak sadar meletakkan salah satu tangan di dada bidang pria yang lebih tinggi itu sementara tangan yang lain mencengkeram lengan yang merangkulnya, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan tulang selangka pria itu. Posisi ini sangat ambigu.

“WA!” Percy melompat menjauh saat ketua OSIS melepaskan genggamannya, wajahnya mulai menumbuhkan semburat merah muda.

Ketua OSIS menatapnya sekali lagi dan memutar badannya untuk berjalan pergi.

“Kau baru hampir 2 minggu di sini dan sudah ada yang menyukaimu.” PJ bersiul saat ia duduk di pinggir panggung dengan kaki disilangkan. “Aku terkesan, Perc.”

“Di-diamlah!” Percy memalingkan wajahnya dari PJ supaya gadis itu tidak melihat ronanya. “Dia hanya menolongku, itu saja!”

“Kita lihat saja nanti.”

Kim menghentakkan kakinya sekeras mungkin dan suaranya bergema di sepenjuru ruangan. Mereka semua diam, mencoba untuk mendengarkan hal yang tidak biasa dari tempat itu. Tiba-tiba saja PJ melompat turun dari panggung dan menempelkan telinganya di dinding bawah panggung, menutup matanya dengan wajah berkerut. Wajahnya penuh dengan konsentrasi.

“Aku menemukannya.”

PJ berdiri dan menendang dinding panggung itu dengan telapak kakinya sekeras mungkin. Tendangan pertama berhasil membuat dinding kayu yang cukup tebal itu retak besar. Merasa tidak cukup, gadis bersurai hitam berkilau itu mengambil sebuah kursi lipat dan membantingnya dengan keras pada retakan besar itu. Kayu itu menghasilkan suara krak menyakitkan dan hancur walau hanya kepingan besar, tapi cukup untuk Percy mengambil suatu kotak berukuran sebesar laptop dan tebalnya sekitar 10 cm. Percy meletakkan kotak itu dengan hati-hati di tengah aula dan membuka tutup sepelan mungkin, menampakkan struktur kabel-kabel dan penghitung mundur.

02:28

“Oh shit!” kutuk Kim. “Bagaimana kita dapat menjinakkannya?!”

Struktur kabel yang ada dalam bom itu terdiri dari berbagai warna, dan parahnya lagi tidak ada kabel merah. Mereka pastinya akan gagal. PJ mengamati bom itu dengan raut wajah mengeras, kedua matanya begitu fokus dengan isi bom itu. Dia tampak begitu tenang.

“Aku tahu!” Dia menjentikkan jari. “Percy, ambil pisau dari belakang panggung. Aku yakin ada setidaknya 2 atau 3 buah di bagian properti.”

“B-baik!” Percy segera berlari ke belakang tirai merah.

“Kim.” PJ menatap wali kelasnya itu dengan tajam. “Kau yang akan menjinakkan bom ini.”

“Apa?!” raungnya. “Kau ingin bom ini meledak ya?!”

“Oh ayolah,” sahutnya santai. “Kau hanya perlu memotong beberapa kabel di sana sini persis dengan apa yang aku katakan. Tidak mungkin itu memakan waktu lama, paling hanya hampir satu menit, tergantung dengan level kegugupanmu.”

“Jika kau tahu kabel mana saja yang harus dipotong, kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?!”

“Tidak bisa. Hal yang aku khawatirkan adalah bahwa bom itu akan meledak tepat saat aku menyentuhnya dan Helven akan hancur. Bagaimana menurutmu?”

Kim tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Dia tidak tahu mengapa bom sialan itu akan meledak jika PJ menyentuhnya, tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah nyawa semua orang di pulau ini ada di dalam konsentrasinya. Gagal sekali saja dan Helven tidak akan ada lagi. Pemikiran yang mengerikan. Yang dapat dilakukan wali kelas muda itu adalah mengangguk. Tepat saat itu, Percy berlari ke arah mereka, sebilah pisau mentega di dalam genggamannya. Pisau itu memantulkan sinar dari cahaya matahari yang datang dari jendela, entah mengapa terlihat begitu menolak untuk dimainkan.

“Oke.” PJ mengambil pisau itu dan meletakkannya di tangan Kim. “Kita hanya memiliki waktu 1 setengah menit. Semua ini bergantung padamu, Kim.”

Kim menelan ludah dan berlutut di depan mesin kecil berisi bom itu.

“Santai saja. Anggap bom waktu yang akan meledak ini sebagai salah satu mahakarya mesinmu.”

Kim memang sangat mencintai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan menciptakan karya seni hidup. Patung, arsitektur, mesin-mesin, bahkan membuat senjata kuno atau modern. Tapi ini bukan tentang hobinya, ini tentang hidup dan mati.

“Pertama, kabel cokelat di struktur kanan.” Suara PJ terdengar seperti angin sepoi-sepoi yang lewat begitu saja.

Kim menggeleng cepat, berusaha untuk fokus pada perkataan anak didik/temannya dan pergerakan tangannya. Kabel cokelat yang dimaksud itu dengan sukses terpotong setelah beberapa detik dihabiskan untuk mengontrol tangannya sendiri. Kim dan Percy menghembuskan napas yang tidak sadar telah tertahan. Tapi ini masih belum selesai, masih ada sekitar 20 kabel lagi untuk dipotong.

“Bagus.” Suara PJ tetap tenang. “Sekarang kabel ungu di ujung bawah.”

Pemotongan kabel-kabel itu berjalan dengan mulus. Kim mulai santai saat sejauh ini PJ tepat sasaran. Dia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana caranya dapat mengetahui kabel yang benar, tapi paling tidak dengan PJ yang menginstruksinya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Percy memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kim sebaik mungkin, setiap kali pisau mentega itu akan memotong sebuah kabel, mulutnya berkomat-kamit tanpa suara, mendoakan bahwa itu memang kabel yang benar. Paling tidak 2 dari mereka bertiga adalah jenius, jadi dia tidak meragukan keahlian mereka.

“Kabel terakhir.” PJ mengelap keringat yang terbentuk di pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan. “Kuning di tengah.”

Kabel kuning terpotong dengan mulus, tidak ada kesalahan atau apapun. Kim dan Percy baru saja akan bernapas lega sebelum mereka menyadari penghitung mundur waktu masih berjalan, 45 detik tersisa.

“Tunggu, apa yang‒”

“Aneh, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi.” PJ memotong perkataan Percy sepenuhnya, membungkuk perlahan dan menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat bom itu lebih jelas. “Hmm, penghitung waktu seharusnya berhenti saat ini.”

Setelah beberapa detik, PJ melebarkan matanya, seperti dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh kedua orang itu dan hal itu sangat mengejutkan. Percy mengamati bom waktu itu, sebisa mungkin melihat setiap sudutnya. Ketika ia melihat 2 kabel berwarna hitam di bawah kabel-kabel yang sudah terpotong, nafasnya tercekat.

“I-itu...” Dia menunjuk pada 2 kabel hitam yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Kim melihat ke arah telunjuk Percy dan memucat sempurna. “A-apa yang... PJ, kabel mana yang harus kupotong?!”

PJ mengerutkan keningnya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengira ini akan terjadi. Satu dari 2 kabel itu akan menghentikan bom meledak, tetapi kabel yang lain akan menyebabkan ledakan langsung. Jika Kim salah memotong satu saja, tamat sudah hidup mereka. “Yah, bagaimana lagi.” Dia mengangkat bahunya dengan tenang. “Terserah padamu, Kim. Potonglah salah satu kabel, yang mana saja.”

“Kau benar-benar ingin Helven hancur?!” teriak wali kelas itu sembari menggenggam erat pisau menteganya.

“Temang-teman, kita hanya punya kurang dari 35 detik!” Percy menengahi secepat mungkin.

Kim berdecih dan kembali fokus kepada 2 kabel terakhir itu. Tangannya bergetar tak karuan. Bagaimanapun juga, jika dia mati, paling tidak ada satu setengah juta jiwa yang ikut bersamanya. ‘Masa bodoh!’ Dengan pemikiran itu, dia memotong kabel yang menyilang ke kanan, menutup mata erat setelahnya, menunggu suara ledakan yang akan segera hilang bersamaan dengan jiwa yang terpisah dari badannya. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Kim membuka satu matanya dan melihat penghitung mundur berhenti tepat di angka 00:02. 

Seperti semua tenaga diambil dari tubuh mereka, Kim dan Percy jatuh berdebum, terlentang dengan napas terengah-engah. PJ hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan prihatin, seolah bom waktu itu hanya keranjang piknik semata, tapi kemudian ia mendengus sambil menggeleng kecil. “Aku cukup bangga,” katanya. “Kau memilih kabel yang benar, walau cuma keberuntungan.”

Percy perlahan duduk, menopang pada kedua lengan kurusnya. “Apa maksudmu‒ kau tahu kabel yang benar?” Matanya melebar.

PJ berjongkok di depan bom yang sudah dijinakkan itu, lalu secara perlahan menunjuk pada kabel yang baru saja dipotong, berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh bagian apapun saat ia berkata, “coba kau bedakan kedua kabel ini. Sedikit samar, tapi sudah pasti.” Kedua remaja yang lain melihat lebih dekat, mengerutkan dahi mereka untuk berusaha keras mengamati apa yang menjadi perbedaan kedua kabel itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka mengerti. Memang samar, tapi warna kabel yang terpotong sedikit lebih terang dari kabel hitam lainnya, seperti abu-abu tua.

“Jika kau sudah tahu, kenapa‒”

“Aku melihat apa kalian sudah cukup untuk bertahan.” Kata-katanya begitu hampa, namun dalam, memotong perkataan Kim semulus air. “Lagipula, kabel kuning itu adalah batas bantuanku. Jika aku menunjuk kabel yang benar sekali lagi, bom itu akan meledak. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan masalah lagi, karena kau sudah memecahkan masalahnya.”

PJ memiringkan kepala pada bom waktu itu, membuat Kim dan Percy melihatnya sekali lagi. Mata mereka membelalak ketika bom itu perlahan menghilang seperti kabut pagi hari, tidak menyisakan bekas. Begitu saja, tidak pernah ada lagi bom waktu yang hampir meledak. Percy baru saja akan mengatakan sesuatu pada PJ, tapi gadis itu melihat ke arah pintu dimana ketua OSIS sudah berdiri dengan tangannya disilangkan, melihat PJ balik seperi berkomunikasi tanpa suara. Semua keheningan itu dirusak dengan suara tinggi Sherry menggema di aula tertutup itu.

“Apa maksudnya ini?!”

PJ mendesah dan menepuk tangannya dengan seringai sinting khasnya. “Lihat ini, lelucon yang bagus!” Suaranya sama sekali tidak bergetar dengan semua perhatian berada padanya. “Sudah kuduga ini akan heboh! Berpura-pura ada bom di Nouk High dan merusak acara sekolah, salah satu mahakarya favoritku!”

Wajah Sherry merah padam, amarahnya sudah memuncak oleh tingkah dari gadis itu, cukup sudah. “Kau‒” Dia menuding PJ, “segera keluar dari penglihatanku!”

Seringai PJ sama sekali tidak bergeming saat ia berjalan santai keluar dari aula menuju ruang klub, bahkan saat banyak pasang mata menatapnya sama seperti Sherry, walau tidak sedikit juga yang menatapnya penuh kecewa. Kim da Percy segera mengikuti gadis itu, berusaha untuk meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

“Apa barusan itu?” Percy mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menahan PJ yang berjalan terlalu cepat dengan menggenggam sikunya.

PJ menatap tangan yang ada di sikunya tajam, seperti mencoba untuk memusnahkannya dengan tatapan mata sebelum dia menariknya dari genggaman Percy. “Barusan, yang terjadi sama seperti topik yang sudah kita pelajari dalam seminggu ini,” katanya, kembali berjalan dengan lebih pelan.

Kim berlari untuk menyusul PJ dan berjalan di belakangnya. “Ilusi?” tanyanya, mendapat anggukan pasti dari PJ dalam ‘mode serius’.

“Orang yang kukejar mungkin adalah seoranga illusionist, dan dia mengetes kita dengan ilusinya. Tapi jangan menganggap remeh hal seperti itu, aku sendiri hampir tidak bisa melihat melalui ilusinya, menjadi kemungkinan bahwa dia dapat menciptakan ilusi yang menjadi realita. Bom itu dapat meledak, jadi jangan kira semua usahamu sia-sia.”

“Lalu bagaimana dengan Occult Club? Kita membuat kerusuhan di aula, apa ini tidak berakibat buruk?” Percy bertanya dengan was-was.

“Jangan khawatir, ketua OSIS tidak akan pernah membubarkan Occult.”

Percy maupun Kim tidak memiliki keberanian lebih untuk bertanya lebih jauh tentang apa yang dimaksud PJ, atau kenapa gadis itu bisa tahu tentang masalah ilusi. PJ sendiri menatap keluar jendela lorong menuju ke hutan di belakang sekolah ketika ia melihat sosok tinggi yang memakai jas hujan gelap, mengantungkan kedua tangannya, tapi melihat tepat padanya. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah sosok itu, tapi bukan senyum lebar mengerikan, namun seulas senyuman hangat yang begitu lembut. PJ dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya, mempercepat langkah menuju ruang klub, melewatkan bibir sosok itu bergerak membentuk sebuah kata.

Menarik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya jadi juga, karena ujian mendekat jadi waktu nulis dibajak! Baru bisa lanjut selesai ujian, tapi akhirnya selesai juga, kan? Maaf kepanjangan, yang penting update. Tolong kudos untuk semua!


End file.
